


MARRIAGE ROADTRIP, BLIGHT! [Beta lumity sibling AU]

by h3lp_lol, Peckogecko



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Beta luz/beta amity - Freeform, F/F, Lumity, Sibling AU, idk what I'm doing lol, plz help 😔🤙
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckogecko/pseuds/Peckogecko
Summary: Beta Lumity who go by the name Lucia and Amelia are the older siblings of Amity and Luz. Despite the fact that they're complete enemies they decided to take a roadtrip to get married for the sole purpose of pissing off their baby sisters. What will ensue? Man idk I'm writing this at 6:57 am in the deadass morning just because I saw a few drawings of it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 78
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO CREDIT TO @Swiss.sides ON INSTAGRAM FOR MAKING THIS SIBLING AU AND @rhuboh AND @char.lize05 FOR BURNING THIS IDEA INTO MY BRAIN
> 
> Also this is my first fic so dont bully me but constructive criticism would be great honestly ❤thank you, darlings.

"NOCEDA!" Amelia slammed Lucia's door open, Lucia flinched and immediately turned off her music she was peacefully listening to just a moment ago. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds and Amelia spoke up, "Are...are you listening to Katy Perry's last Friday night?" She asked trying to hold in a laugh "Yeah? What about it? It...it hits different," Lucia replied slightly muttering the last part "wait what are you doing here how do you get into my house?!"  
"Climbed in through your sisters window, she was fine with it." Amelia said calmly "of course she was.." Lucia muttered "Well anyways," Amelia spoke up "so you know how my baby sister kid has a crush on your baby sister kid?" Amelia asked "Um yeah??" Lucia asked questioning where this conversation is going "We have to do something about it." The witch stated, Lucia looked at her confuse "like...get them together?" She asked "NO! FAR FROM THAT! THAT'S THE LAST THING WE WANT!" Amelia practically yelled "WE HAVE TO STOP THEM FROM DOING THAT!" She finished her very emotional statement and Lucia leaned back a bit "I don't know...I don't want to tamper with Luzs weird relationships..well she told me not to but y'know I dont want to hurt," Lucia said sounding like she was gonna say something else but stopped herself "Also why would you want to do that?" She asked "We'll have to spend more time together..more than we already do." Amelia said looking to the side. Lucia took a bit to process what she said "My god you're right..ew..EW NOT SPENDING MORE TIME WITH YOU!" Lucia stated "First off yeah and second off I'm not that bad." Amelia rolled her eyes at the girl.  
"Yes you are."  
"Nah."  
"Yeah"  
"Nah."  
"You tried to set me on fire."  
"Nah."  
Lucia made a annoyed face at the witch and rolled her eyes "whatever, so what do we do?" She asked. "I don't know maybe we can like..kill them??" Amelia suggested. There was a tiny moment of silence, until they both spoke up  
"Yeah no..mom would kill me.." Lucia said with a slightly scared tone  
"Um yeah let's not that's a lot of paperwork and investigation.." Amelia said  
"Yeah.."  
"Yeah.."  
There was another moment of silence when a idea popped into Lucia's head "I know this sounds batshit crazy but what if we get uh," she tapped her thumbs "y'know married?" She mutterd. Amelia looked at her for a silent moment, "WHAT?!" She yelled "OKAY I KNOW THAT SOUNDS SUPER WEIRD BUT HEAR ME OUT! If we get married Luz and Amity can't be together because than it's just weird cause their sisters in law!" Lucia said, Amelia nodded while listening "yeah and family reunions would be really awkward n stuff." Amelia added. Amelia took out her scroll "Where's the nearest, um, marriage place?" She said opening her GPS "three hours away..I mean we can beat that right?" Lucia asked "Oh yeah definitely without a doubt." The witch said "I'll get the car ready you can like get snacks or something, also get some nice clothes." Amelia added  
"Why?" Lucia asked looking down at the clothe she was already wearing "I think my fit is pretty rad." She stated proudly. Amelia looked at her up and down "Yeah no, if we're getting married atleast wear something that isnt a dirty green goodwill jacket." She said "what about you? You look like a 99 cent store barbie." Lucia shot back "Im- ugh we'll stop at the manor so I can get some nice clothes." She wave the comment off "be ready in 10 minutes." She walked out the door. She heard yelling from Lucia's room "HAHAAA YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME FOR THREE HOURS! MARRIAGE ROADTRIP, BLIGHT! WOOOOO!" Lucia's excitedly yelled. Amelia silently laughed "dumbass." She looked at her phone, 'damn this is gonna be a long trip.' She thought as she went to get the car ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia tried to commit murder on a literal child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo! New chapter woooo! I added some spacing so reading might not be as hard for y'all! Criticism would be greatly appreciated <3 thank you darlings!
> 
> If you want to you can follow me on Instagram: Peck_0

Amelia drummed her fingers on the wheel of the car impatiently "Jeez what's taking her so long." She muttered to herself.

Like on cue she heard tapping on the passenger window, she turned her head to see Lucia leaning against the car with a backpack and a..wired bat.

"You are not bringing that." The witch said sternly "Sure am, princess. I mean unless you want to get kidnapped by some random man with a greasy beard," Lucia said as she opened the door and put everything in the back of the car "Unless you have any way to defend yourself, you're stuck with the bat." She pointed at the bat.

"Ugh okay whatever, put your seatbelt on." Amelia said sounding very annoyed by the girls protest to keep the bat. "So we're going to your place right?" Lucia asked "Yeah, it shouldn't be long. Just in and out as quickly as I can." Amelia answered as she started to drive towards the manor.

When they got there Amelia parked in a forest like area "Why park here? Don't you think it's easier to park in the manor?" Lucia questioned. 

"Don't worry about it." Amelia said, she got out of the car and went into the huge mansion. 

"Weird but okayy." Lucia muttered as she leaned back in the car seat. 

Lucia looked around the car and it looked fairly clean. There was a small Polaroid of the blight siblings hanging on the rear-view mirror. Unlike the other blight photos in this tiny photo they actually looked like they were happy. Lucia looked at it for a good few seconds until looking back at the window. 

Lucia snapped out of her thoughts once she heard the car door click open "Alrighty I got everything let's go!" Amelia said with a hint of nervousness in her voice "Also I got us some money." She added as she passed a envelop to Lucia and started to drive away from the manor.

"Do you think this is really necessary? I mean it's just a three hour drive." Lucia said while looking at the envelop "If you're gonna bring a wired bat to a three hour drive I can bring some money." Amelia said still looking at the road. 

Lucia shrugged "alrighty than," she opened the envelop "YOO THIS ISN'T 'SOME MONEY' HOLY SHIT!?" The girl yelled "9,000 SNAILS??" She sat there in shock looking at all the money.

"Yeah it should be enough to keep us alive and bribe random strangers." Amelia said "My god that's such a blight thing to do." Lucia said turning to Amelia, the witch laughed "What? Being prepared?" 

"No! Being so calm about all this money!" Lucia stated while making a dramatic motion at the money on her lap

Amelia rolled her eyes at the statement "What time is it?" She asked changing the subject "Oh uh," Lucia took out her phone "8 am." She said "Okay so we'll be there by like 10 something if we're lucky." Amelia said "damn so organized." Lucia laughed "Shut up." Amelia muttered.

They drove in silence for a few moments till Lucia saw someone on the sidewalk "oh shiii ayo stop the car." Lucia said "What why?" Amelia said as she stopped the car. 

Lucia pointed at a girl about four years younger than them with a pink ponytail and three eyes "Um?? Boscha??" Amelia turned to Lucia in confusion "Yes. Boscha. Shes been taunting my sister around ever since we got here." Lucia stated "Okay but why did we- what are you doing?" Amelia questioned as she saw Lucia turn down the window

"HEY YOU! IPHONE 11 LOOKING ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucia yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Amelia whispered yelled.

Lucia ignored her and continued to yell, "ARE YOU THE BITCH WHO KEEPS PUSHING AROUND MY SISTER?!" 

Boscha turned her head away from her scroll and towards the tall 18 year old "Um who are you?" She said.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Lucia spat out. Amelia leaned down on the car seat in embarrassment "oh my titan.." she said as she put her hands on her face.

"Um yeah I guess." Boscha said returning to looking at her scroll.

"OH I GUESS?" Lucia said as she leaned towards the wheel of the car "I'll show you guess!" She stated 

"That doesn't even make sense- nOOOO!" Amelia yelled as she saw the human girl drive the vehicle towards the 14 yr old "JESUS TAKE THE MOTHERFUCKIN WHEEL!" Lucia shouted "SHES A CHILD, DUMBASS!" Amelia started to shout as well and she tried to take control of the vehicle again. 

Amelia crashed the car into a bunch of leaves and bushes and saw the 14 yr old scream and run away in confusion and fear. 

Before the witch can say anything Lucia started to laugh, "PFT OH MY GOD THE LOOK ON HER FACE!" She leaned back in the chair out of pure laughter "You nearly ran over her!" Amelia shouted lefting her arms into the air "I mean I wasn't actually gonna run her over!" Lucia said, Amelia gave her a stare "..okay so maybe I was but I didn't! We're fine! We are a-okayy!" Lucia said

"Oh my titans you're gonna kill us.." Amelia muttered "If we die on this trip I'm gonna kill you." Amelia started the car up again "I don't think that's how it works, princess." Lucia said with a smug look on her face "And you have to admit it was kind of funny!" Lucia shrugged.

Amelia looked at Lucia than back at the road "Okay maybe a little." She said "SEE? You were just to stubborn to admit it." Lucia smiled "Whatever, no more shenanigans!" Amelia said sternly "You're so boring." Lucia said "I am not!" Amelia shot back taking general defense to the insult "mhmhm okay fine, No more shenanigans. Pinky promise with thumb touch." Lucia said.

Yeah. . .that was a huge lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disobeying the law babyyyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter for yall and a bit of soft moments for the homies >:)) I hope yall enjoy it <3 
> 
> Instagram: Peck_0

"No no dude I swear that Donald Duck has gloves!" Lucia exclaimed

The girls been driving for a hour by now and were overcome with boredom they proceeded to talk about the Mandela affect 

"No he doesn't, he...he never had gloves!" Amelia said "Look it up I swear he doesn't have gloves." 

Lucia grabbed her phone and started to type away ". . ." Pure silence.

"So?" Amelia turned to Lucia  
"He..he doesn't have gloves." Lucia admitted in defeat "SEE? SEE! I TOLD YOU STUPID I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Amelia said basking in her glory in defeating the human girl.

"FINE FINE! But y'know what's trippy af? What kind of hairstyle does that Wendy girl from the restaurant have?" Lucia asked 

"Braids?" Amelia said "No. . .pigtails." Lucia answered. Another moment of pure silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The witch yelled "I KNOW ITS SO FUCKING TRIPPY, DUDE!" Lucia exclaimed.

One of the girls stomach growled "Bro even your stomach is tripped out by this." Lucia teased "Pft shut up I'm gonna stop at those gas station stores." Amelia said 

The two girls pulled up to a 7-11 and Lucia sprinted into the store "IMMA GET MYSELF A BANANA SLUSHIE!" She yelled. 

Amelia grabbed Lucia's tiny backpack and put all the money in it and followed the girl into the store. Inside she saw Lucia running around the small 7-11 like a absolute child. 

"Are we seriously gonna buy all of that?" Amelia asked as Lucia walked up to her holding a variety of different snacks "Yup!" Lucia smiled. 

Amelia hadn't notice how childish yet pretty Lucia's smile was, the witch cleared her throat, "Well um I'm just gonna get like two things I'll be right back." She walked towards where they placed the drinks shaking the thought from her head. 

She heard a crash near the front of the store and turned around to see Lucia on the floor with all of the snacks on the ground "I BROKE MY ARMS!" Lucia yelled "YOU DIDN'T BREAK SHIT!" Amelia yelled back as she got what she needed and went up towards the girl.

After paying for all the snacks the girls sat in the car eating some of the snacks. Amelia carbonated water and saw Lucia make a disgusted face "Ew you like that?" She asked "Oh my god is it cause you're a rich girl?" She teased.

"Y'know what." Amelia said as she reach towards the girls face "drink it." She practically commanded "Ew no I'm not drinking that!" Lucia said "C'mon, Noceda! Drink it!" Amelia said as she tried to put the bottle towards Lucia's face "Stop-nO! STOP IT! AAA-" Lucia tried to push the bottle out of her face and failed miserably.

She spat out the water "Ugh it taste like TV static!" The girl exclaimed as she wiped her mouth. Amelia leaned back laughing "It Does not you're overreacting!" 

Both of the girls started to ramble about the terrible tasting water until one of them spoke up "Hey, Blight..I think that cop car is coming towards us.." Lucia said as she gently pulled the sleeve of the witches dress "Oh fuck." The witch muttered "What do you mean 'oh fuck'?" Lucia asked as one of the cops approached the car and tapped on the driver's window. 

Amelia nervously lowered the window to the car. 

"Hello ladies, we have reports of a missing car belonging to Alador Blight," The officer said, Lucia turned her head towards the blight girl and mouthed 'what?' "and this car seems to depict the description of the vehicle. May I check your registration and license, miss?" The officer finished their sentence. 

"Um yeah." Amelia said nervously as she got her license and passed it towards the officer. 

The officer looked at the license and back at the two girls "Yeah sorry to be the one to tell you but you two ladies have to come with us." The officer said bluntly "WHAT?!" Amelia and Lucia yelled. 

"Don't act surprised, you stole your fathers car, Miss." The officer said "I didn't steal it, I borrowed it!" Amelia shot back, the officer gave her a unconvinced look "..without permission-" Amelia admitted. 

"Get out of the car please to make the job easier for all of us." The officer commanded. 

Both of the girls looked at each other "So...are we going to get out?" Lucia asked in a very worried tone. Amelia thought about the type of trouble they'd be with their parents if they just drove off...but also how'd they still both be in trouble either way. Amelia gripped her hands on the wheel "Nope!" She exclaimed as she pushed the breaks and sped off.

Both of the 18 year olds started screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucia yelled "I...I DON'T KNOW!" Amelia yelled back "TRYING NOT TO GET IN TROUBLE!" The girls heard the police sirens behind them "WELL WE ARE GONNA GET IN A SHIT TON MORE TROUBLE FOR THIS!" Lucia shouted "NOT IF WE DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Amelia said as she drove the vehicle a lot faster. 

Lucia started laughing in adrenaline and a shit ton of fear, "HOLY SHIT YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I SEE BEING IN THIS SITUATION!" Lucia said turning her heads toward the cop cars chasing them in the distant "wait. . .YOU STOLE YOUR DADS CAR?!" She looked at the witch.

"WE KIND OF HAD A DISAGREEMENT SO UH- I STOLE HIS CAR!" Amelia laughed very nervously "OH HO HO SO YOU CAN STEAL A CAR AND SPEED FROM THE COPS BUT I CAN'T RUN OVER A CHILD?!" Lucia half-teased "NOCEDA THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MURDER AND DISOBEYING THE COPS!" Amelia was practically panicking at this point while Lucia was impressed with what the Blight had just done.

Just as if the girls luck weren't back enough they noticed the gas was running out "Oh you gotta be shitting me!" Amelia yelled. 

The car slowly started to stop working as the gas ran out. The car stopped in the middle of the highway and both of the girls leaned back into their car seats "We're so fucked." Lucia said "I know. . ." Amelia said as she put her hands into her face. 

The officer tapped on the window once again. Amelia looked at the officer than back at the human girl "We got caught."  
__________

Both of the girls sat silently in the front desk office of the police station, both of the girls handcuffed. Lucia played with her thumbs as she waited nervously for the officer to call both of the girls. 

Amelia sat silently in defeat, she hadn't spoken a word since she got to the police station which was a hour ago. The only sound present between both of the girls was the ticking clock ontop of their heads. 

After another minute Lucia finally spoke up breaking the silence "I mean. . .atleast we tried?" She said, well more questioning it. The blight shrugged not even looking at the girl. Another awkward moment of silence occurred again. 

"Um I know this may be personal but. . .what happened between you and your dad? Because if it led you to stealing his car than it must have been pretty bad." Lucia said as she turned her head towards Amelia "I mean if you dont wanna talk about it that's fine-" She was interrupted 

"No it's fine," the Blight said "I just. . .I tried to confront him about the pressure he has been putting on Amity and the twins and he did not take that lightly. I just. . .I don't want them to continue to grow up the same way I did." Amelia confessed "but I gave up on trying to prove my point so I left and y'know went to your place and now we're here." She finished tapping both of her thumbs together.

"Wait why my place specifically?" Lucia asked "Well I guess out of everyone I know you'd be the last one to be a bitch about it I don't know- why am I telling you all of this?" Amelia said, muttering the last part 

Lucia gasped and Amelia turned her head towards the girl "What?" She asked "You like being around meeee." Lucia teased "Wha- shut up no I don't!" Amelia said 

"Yes you do you literally just admitted it!" Lucia laughed.

"Zip it, nitwit." Amelia rolled her eyes at the girl laughing in front of her.

But if Amelia was being honest, she did like the girls company. Even with all her dumb shenanigans and constant teasing. The girls presence made her feel a lot more safer than she could ever feel at her home. 

After Lucia's fit of laughter ended she spoke, "But for the record I would've done the same, your dad sounds like a dick." 

"Oh big time my fucking God." Amelia laughed "Sorry for dragging you into this by the way.." Amelia muttered 

"Whoah you're actually apologizing for something? Are..are you also dying?" Lucia asked actually sounding concerned "Im- no, stupid. I just know you're gonna get in a terrible trouble for this jeez-" Amelia said looking away.

"Well that's something for future Lucia to worry about, despite the fact we're in a police station I'm having fun." Lucia said 

"Seriously?" Amelia asked "Yeah, the most fun I've had in a while actually." Lucia stated. 

"Well that's good because it'll probably end soon." Amelia said shrugging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to summarize this one..or honestly any of the other ones-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOOO another chapter AYE AYE >:)) also small update. I won't be able to put out chapters daily because my Thanksgiving break is over sadly but I'll try my best the post as often as I can!
> 
> Also been thinking of making another beta lumity fan fic based off of both of the to all the boys I loved before and kind of like merge them together?? Tell me what you think :))
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter darlings <3

The officer peaked her head through the door "Miss Noceda and Miss Blight, come with me." She told the two girls. 

Both of the girls followed her into a small office, on her desk was Lucia's backpack filled with snacks and Amelia's bag which had all her clothes and personal belongings. Right next to the bags was Maneki-necko statue. 

Lucia stared at the Maneki-necko like they were having a staring contest but snapped back into reality once the officer started speaking. 

"This report says that the car went missing at 6:30 am. Is that right Miss Blight?'' The officer asked Amelia. Amelia nodded "Yes." She said silently.

"Were you involved in any way Miss Noceda?" The officer turned to Lucia. Lucia looked at Amelia than back at the officer. She didn't know what came over her but she didn't want Amelia to be the only one in trouble, "Yes," She said "I um..I encouraged her to do it." She added, lying through the tip of her tongue.

Amelia gave her a look of shock and the officer didn't seem to notice.

After a bit more of investigating the officer left the room to fill out some reports. Amelia looked around to see if there was any cameras, there was non. 

"Jeez you'd think they'd be more aware and added atleast one camera in here." Lucia joked.

"Why did you lie?" Amelia asked turning towards Lucia "I don't know I felt bad I guess." Lucia muttered "You know you're gonna get in the same amount of trouble as me, right?" 

"Yeah that's why I did it. It didn't seem fair that you'd only get in trouble consider I almost ran over a child so-" lucia said "so might as well go down together than watch the other one fall- even doe it would've been funny." She shrugged. 

Amelia smiled, "Well uh thanks, a dumbass decision but thanks."

"Pft yeah right, going soft on me blight?" Lucia teased raising a eyebrow 

The witch laughed "In your dreams." 

The officer walked back into the room "Alright ladies, we've made the decision, by that I mean I made the decision to keep the car and you two in here until both of your parents and or guardian can pick you up," she said, both the girls grew tense "unless you have any way to bail yourself out you two are stuck with me." She finished.

Lucia than remembered something "Wait! In my bag there's like 8,992 snails. Can we use some of that money to bail ourselves out?" Lucia asked.

The officer gave her a look "I don't see why not? 2,000 snails." The officer said. 

"1,000." Lucia protested 

"2,000." The officer stated. 

"1,789?" 

"2,000. Take it or leave it." The officer said still standing her ground.

Lucia groaned "Ugh fine." She begrudgingly agreed.

The officer bailed them out "Can we have the backpack please?" Amelia asked. The officer gave her the backpack "Also the car or a ride?" Lucia asked with a nervous smile. The officer gave the girl a look and closed the door.

"Fine we didn't want a ride anyways." Lucia muttered as they walked out the police station. 

The girls looked through the backpack "BRUH THEY TOOK HALF OUR GODDAMN SNACKS!" Lucia yelled "Couldn't give us a ride but can take half our snacks. Once again our law let's us down" Lucia pouted like a child. 

"We'll just buy more. I'm more worried about how we're gonna go from here." Amelia said as she looked around their surroundings. They were stuck in a desert like place which had a small town next to the police station. 

"We have like 7,000 something snails left. Maybe we can rent out a car?" Lucia said. Amelia opened her scroll to see where the nearest rental was at "its closed till tomorrow morning.'' She sighed. 

Amelia proceeded to sit on the ground "This is fucked." She said as she picked up a stick and started playing with the dirt.

After a few moments Lucia spoke up "Alright Blight stop moping and get up." Lucia said as she pulled Amelia's arm trying to get her stand up "I fucking know this ain't the same girl who sped off from the cops and stole her dads car." 

Amelia groaned "Noceda pleas-" she was immediately interrupted "Nope don't wanna hear it c'mon." Lucia said as she got Amelia on her feet "We've gotten this far we are not gonna stop now." 

"Where the hell are we gonna go doe?" Amelia asked kind of irritated by the girls stubbornness "We'll stay at some sketchy motel, I don't know but what I do know is that we are not gonna mope around." Lucia said "Now c'mon before it starts getting really dark." She said looking at the sun that was about to set in a hour or two.

Both of the girls walked for about 20 minutes until they found a motel called 'astro motel' it was small and looked kind of old and broke down. There was a tiny pool that was somehow still working properly. 

After they checked in to the motel with the person behind the desk looking at them suspiciously they entered their room. There was two beds and a small shelf between them with a lamp and radio. It basically looked like a normal motel room. 

After the girls put their belongings on the tiny shelf they started to discuss about where they will go from here.

"Should we continue going or just go home?" Amelia asked 

"Like I said, we've gotten this far. Why stop now? Also I don't want to get in hella trouble just yet." Lucia answered.

"Yeah I don't think I'm ready to go home either." Amelia admitted, she heard a gasp come from the other girl "What if we make a few stops to roam around? Like try to make it as long as possible before we go home?" Lucia suggested.

"You sure? I mean it's a three hour trip we won't have much to see." Amelia said "Well we can change where we get married?" Lucia shrugged. 

"I don't know I don't think I'd want to spend more time with you than I've already have." Amelia teased "C'mon I'm not that bad!" Lucia said as she leaned back on the bed "mhm" Amelia tapped her fingers on the bed "Alright fine. Just because I want to avoid getting in trouble as long as possible." Amelia said

"Ahem liar ahem you just want to spend more time with me ahem because I'm so rad ahe-" Lucia was immediately stopped by a pillow flying to her face "WHAT I WAS BEING HONEST!" The girl yelled "You deserved it." Amelia said.

Lucia threw a pillow at the witches face. 

"Oh so you wanna fuck around that way? Fine." Amelia said as she got the pillow and started attacking Lucia with it 

"Well you started it!" Lucia said between laughs as she tried to get the blight to stop attack her by attacking her with her own pillows 

"You encouraged it!" Amelia continued attacking the girl.

Both of the girls continued to attack eachother before Amelia slipped and fell on the floor with a loud 'THUNK' 

Lucia started laughing "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asked between laughs.

She didn't get a response

"..."

"Yo..my guy...you good?"

"..."

"Oh fuck- OH FUCK-" 

Lucia bent down to check on the blight and as she reach for the girl Amelia immediately place her hand on the girls shoulder and attacked her with a pillow using her other hand "GET REVIVED BY THE POWER OF NECROMANCY!" The blight said as she knocked Lucia on her back and started to practically suffocate the girl

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The girl yelled between her getting her faced attacked by a pillow.

Lucia finally got the pillow out of her face and gripped the wrist of the blights arm. 

Once the fit a laughter from Amelia stopped and Lucia finally got rid of the blurry vision she had they noticed how close they were to each other and they both went red.

"Well um haha...I won." Amelia said awkwardly clearing her throat.

Lucia didn't know what to say so she just started to laugh which caused Amelia to blush more.

"Wha..what?!" Amelia asked frantically 

"I'm sorry! Its just this is really PFTPFT awkward!" Lucia continued to laugh "But seriously please get off me this position is getting kind of uncomfortable." She said still laughing and letting go of Amelia's wrists. 

"Oh yeah right um sorry-" Amelia said getting off the girl. 

Both of the girls sat in silence until Lucia's phone started to ring

"Who is it?"

Lucia checked her phone "oh shiiitt," she turned her phone to face Amelia "Its Luz." 

"Oh fuck seriously?!" Amelia said immediately getting up and sitting next to Lucia on her bed "Yeah she must of noticed that I was gone for a while now...well than usual." Lucia said. 

"Should I answer?"  
"No! No."   
"I'm gonna answer."  
"No- stop-"  
"I'm gonna I'm- Heyoooo" 

"Hi um...where are you?" Luz voice spoke through the phone. She sounded kind of nervous.

"Y'know. . .on a roadtrip. . .with the Blight girl-" Lucia said, putting her hand on the back of her head.

"WAIT YOU'RE WITH AMELIA?" Luz asked "WAIT DID YOU KILL HER?" 

"What? No! Not yet atleast-" Lucia answered

Amelia gave her a look but Lucia ignored it.

"Then what are you guys doing on a roadtrip..?"

"You'll see when I get back." Lucia said

"What..what do you mean?" Luz asked now very suspicious 

"Well gotta go now! Love you! Mwah mwah besitos besitos adioss cover for me when mom gets home!" Lucia said 

"Wait- what? lucIA LUCIA-" BEEP 

Lucia put the phone down "Haha shes gonna attack me when I get back home." Lucia said.

"Well atleast she knows you're not dead?" Amelia shrugged.

"I think she currently wishes I was-" lucia laughed awkwardly before clearing her throat, "But that's something for future me to deal with." She clicked her tongue while doing finger guns. 

Lucia stopped talking for a moment. 

Something about the girls mood changed. She was more quiet and tense. 

"You alright?" Amelia asked 

"Oh yeah sorry just got stuck in my thoughts for a moment." Lucia said 

"That's a lie and I know it, if I had to share my baggage so do you." Amelia crossed her arms 

"I swear it isn't that serious!" Lucia said waving her hands in defense. 

Amelia gave her a look the had 'bullshit' written all over it. 

Lucia sighed "Okay fine. . .Luz and I got into a argument a few days ago. Even doe we both apologized I still haven't stopped thinking about it." She admitted

"What was it about?" Amelia asked 

"Well. . .when she was hanging out with her friends I just happened to pass by and saw then getting teased by Bosha and her gang. I accidentally took it to far and got all of us in trouble. . .by uh breaking one of the girls nose." Lucia said 

"YOU WHAT?"

"I KNOW IT WAS STUPID BUT SHE WAS BEING A FUCKING BITCH TOWARDS LUZ AND HER FRIENDS I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!" The girl exclaimed 

"After that Luz and I got into a argument where she told me how she was tired of me trying to defend her all the time and how she can handle this on her own." 

Lucia started playing with her thumbs "I know she's growing up and I know she can defend herself on her own but where we're from not everyone treated her so nicely. She was outcasted and made fun of all the time and now that we have a new start here I don't want to see her go through that again." 

Amelia felt sympathy for the girl, something she never thought she'd actually feel for her considering how they started off. 

"I understand that," Amelia said "being the oldest sibling it always felt like it was my job to protect them, hints the argument with my dad, but was Luz said is true. She's gotten to that point in her life where she can defend herself, she has pretty good friends for what I've heard and shes growing up. And it's now your job to let her defend herself on her own." Amelia turned to Lucia "Of course she's gonna come to you for advice and stuff like that but right now how do I say this nicely um back off." 

"Pft jeez thanks." Lucia joked "god fucking dammit I cant believe I'm gonna say this but you're right." Lucia said "UGH THAT SOUNDS SO WEIRD TO SAY!" She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm always right." Amelia rolled her eyes "Hah sure you are." Lucia replied.

Amelia got up "Well I'm gonna take a shower. You do whatever you want as long as it isn't illegal." Amelia said while walking towards the restroom and grabbing her bag of clothes.

"Wait uh-" Lucia said

Amelia turned to face her "Yeah?" 

"Thanks for uh listening." She said

"Oh no problem but don't make a big deal out of it." Amelia made a peace sign as she walked into the restroom 

"Definitely will!" Lucia shouted sarcastically  
______ 

When Amelia got back from the shower Lucia was dead asleep. 

'The idiot didn't even take her beanie off' Amelia thought as she walked up to the girl and removed the old beanie and placed it on the tiny shelf. 

She laid down on her bed and began to think. 

Can she see Noceda as more than just some random frenemy?

The thought quickly left her head as the tiredness of the day finally got to her and she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia and Amelia go to a carnival and Amelia has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FEEDING THE PEOPLE!! IM FEEDING THE PEOPLEEEE!!!
> 
> Heyo! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I also wanted to thanks y'all for all the love and support this fic has gotten! I love waking up in the morning and reading all the comments, it means a lot to me and my dream of being a writer.
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated thank you darlings <3
> 
> Song used: I want to be with you - chloe moriondo   
> https://youtu.be/UkTjA65YuZE

Lucia woke up around the time was rising. She yawned and noticed how she was still in the clothe from the day before.

She grabbed her bag of clothes and headed towards the shower. 

After she got out she saw Amelia still asleep and in a haze of tiredness she went up to her and flicked the top of her head and yelled,

"WAKE UP!" 

Amelia stumbled off the bed "WHAT THE FUCK, NOCEDA?" She yelled as her face laid on the floor of the motel room 

"Haha yay you're awake." Lucia said, clapping sarcastically still sounding visibly tired. 

"I would attack you right now but my body is still asleep." Amelia said as she flopped herself back onto the bed. 

"C'mon, get up, princess" Lucia said between a yawn as she nudged Amelia. 

Amelia let out of groan of annoyance,

"Why?" 

"Because I'm bored and lonely."

Amelia turned her head from the pillow and looked a Noceda with a very unimpressed face than put her face back into the pillow. 

"Fine I'll be lonely and rad by myself." Lucia said going back to her bed and looking out the window 

"Mhmm'' was all amelia said before pure silence was present again

Lucia continued to look out the window and noticed a truck drive by with carnival attractions 

"AYOO I THINK THEY'RE HAVING A FAIR HERE!" Lucia exclaimed

That somehow got the Blights attention "For real?" She said lazily getting off the bed and going on Luzs bed to see the truck 

"Yeah, look!" Lucia pointed towards the truck 

"We have to go." Both the girls said in unison 

"Jinks you owe me a soda!" Lucia said turning to Amelia who just rolled her eyes 

"Its been decided we are going there once it opens." Lucia said with a smile.

After they both got ready for the day they went to the nearest rental and got themselves a new car.  
_______

At dusk the two girls walked out of their motel room and drove to the carnival which wasn't so far from where they were at. 

The girls parked outside of the loud carnival and got out of the car and heard little kids yelling and some teenagers hanging out around the gate. 

Lucia ran out of the car and sprinted towards the gate where they were selling the tickets and after a few seconds she came running back to Amelia

"Got the tickets let's go!" She excitedly said as she grabbed Amelia's arm and walked into the fair.

It was very colorful and filled with lights. The smell of carnival food was very strong and there was a lot of chatter and music playing. 

"Oh my God they have churos I love churos- OH LETS GO THERE FIRST!" Amelia said pointing towards the bumper cars 

Lucia laughed "You mean churros?"

"..churos?"

"Churros."

"...c...churos-" Amelia said confused

"Y'know what whatever let's go!" She said as she lead her way to the bumper cars.

"You seem very excited." Lucia teased 

"Duh fuck dude I haven't been to one of these since I was like what? Fourteen?" Amelia said 

"FOURTEEN?!" Lucia practically yelled 

"Shut up! Yeah my family isn't the best when it comes to fun so-" Amelia shrugged "this is pretty exciting to me." 

"Luz always dragged me to these fairs or our mom would take us here when we behaved when I was younger. I actually learned some tricks." Lucia said 

"What kind of tricks?" Amelia asked 

"I'll show you after this." Lucia pointed towards the front of the ride "we're next."

After bumper cars and Lucia accidentally bashing her head into the wheel of the car they moved into prize games

"C'mon you can do this." Amelia said trying to encourage the girl 

"I did baseball for two years I know I can." Lucia replied as she threw the baseball towards the plastic ball causing all of them to fall 

"AHA SEE!" Lucia said pointing dramatically at the fallen bottles

"Okay I get it now get your prize." Amelia playfully pushed Lucia's arm.

"Should I get the plastic sword or big teddy bear?" Lucia asked leaning towards Amelia 

"The sword, definitely the sword." 

"Yeah the sword seems to rad to pass." 

Both the girls agreed and got the sword

"What about you aren't you gonna get anything." Lucia asked 

"Nah I'm not good at these games." Amelia admitted 

"Aw c'mon!" Lucia nudged Amelia "I'll help you!" She said as she grabbed Amelia's hand and took her to another plastic 

"OH uh okay-" Amelia said following the girl   
____

"Okay so the best way I can explain it is that you gotta point your foot in the direction you want to throw the ball at," Lucia explained grabbing Amelia's waist to position her feet right, Amelia tensed at the sudden contact.

"Sorry is this okay-" Lucia asked 

"Oh no yeah it's fine it was just sudden." Amelia answered still kind of tense 

"Oh okay, so basically you aim the ball and-"

The witch threw the ball before Lucia finished the sentence and somehow knocked down all the plastic bottles 

"Hell yeah." Amelia muttered under her breath

"How did- that was just beginners luck." Lucia joked rolling her eyes 

"You're just mad that I learned faster than you." Amelia bragged as she pointed towards one of the big plushies

"Pft whatever. Now lets go I haven't showed you that trick yet."

Lucia led Amelia to a arcade claw filled with snacks and toys "Okay so if I just-"

she slapped the bottom of the machine with her feet making a certain beat than the back of the machine opened "Hell yeah!" 

"Wha-" Amelia was interrupted "Hurry up and grab some stuff before we get caught." Lucia said.

Amelia did just that, she grabbed some tiny plushies and a bag filled with snacks.

"Where did you learn that?" Amelia asked while they walked away from the arcade claw.

"When I'd come to these kind of things I was never able to get any of the prizes and once I got really frustrated and than kicked it to the certain beat than BOOM It opened and it has worked with every claw I've come across so far!" Lucia explained 

"Huh, very impressive Noceda." Amelia joked 

Lucia simply winked and threw finger guns.

Amelia didn't know why but she blushed slightly at the action but she didn't think to much into it.

They spent the rest of the night wandering around and going on different attractions and making fun of each other any chance they got. 

They were about to leave before they heard someone yell "LUCIA?" Lucia and Amelia turned around to see a girl, probably a year or two younger than them with her hair up with a spiky like hair tie 

"Oh my god Viney? What are you doing here?" Lucia asked as Viney walked up to them "Volunteering." Viney said with a smile.

"Oh! Right, this is Viney. One of Luz's older friends." Lucia said said gesturing towards Viney

"And Viney, this is Amelia, one of my friends from work." Lucia added as she gestured back to Amelia.

Amelia froze up at the word 'friend' Lucia has never called her that before but quickly snapped back into reality once Viney started talking again 

"Well its very nice to meet you, Amelia." Viney said with a very sweet smile 

"Same to you." Amelia replied 

"So what are you guys doing here?" Viney asked 

"Well my good fellow," Lucia said as she put her arms around Amelia which made her go red but no one seemed to notice "we are getting married." Lucia finished with a smirk 

"Oh damn really?" Viney said in a bit of shock 

"Yeah but to piss off our younger sisters, y'know Amity and Luz." Lucia shrugged 

"Oh yeah, isn't Amity crushing really hard on Luz or something?" 

"Yeah that's why we're doing it." Amelia explained 

"Ah I see, well good luck to you too!" Viney said "Also there's gonna be some kind of music performance soon so if you guys want to go." Viney shrugged in suggestion 

Both of the girls looked at each other and nodded in a agreement 

"Yeah"

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Awesome I'll see you guys there." Viney said as she wandered off with a peace sign   
______

The two girls got to the stage where this anonymous singer was gonna perform and other teens one of them being Viney were also there. Viney waved at them and Lucia waved back.

"Do you think the singer will be any good?" Amelia asked leaning towards Lucia

"No I think they'll sound like a muppet." Lucia joked and proceeded to sing like a muppet britney spears "Too high Can't come down Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'rounPFTPFT-" Lucia started laughing before she can finish 

Amelia laughed, "Idiot."

The lights turned into a bright yellow and a girl came up on stage with purple hair.

She started to play her guitar and began to sing 

(Swimming in my t-shirt no matter the weather )

Lucia leaned towards Amelia, "Yo she...she doesn't sing like a muppet." 

(Say what you mean I want to be with you) 

"PFT- what did you expect?" Amelia said playfully nudging the taller girl 

(I see you in the water straps on your glasses say what you mean I want to be with you )

"Well for her to sound like a muppet Ion know!" Lucia jokingly exclaimed 

(I can't take it, I want what's right in front of me, I can't take this )

"Your voice sounds like a muppet." Amelia teased and Luz put her hands on her heart pretending to be hurt 

"That was low!"

(Say what you mean I want to be with you)

The chorus of the song started to play while both of the girls started to laugh at each others remark.

(I know my shits weird and I live in the suburbs )

"You having fun?" Lucia asked 

(And its almost unnatural how lame I act around you )

"Yeah a lot! This whole trip has been pretty fucking cool, despite you trying to run over a child and us getting arrested because I stole a car." Amelia smiled

(Give me a chance to say what I mean)

Lucia smiled "Well that's good because than this whole trip would've been awkward." 

(Please do the same )

"I got a question." Amelia turned toward Lucia "when you called me your friend when introducing to me to Viney, did you mean it?" 

(I want to be with you )

"Oh yeah fuck yeah!" Lucia stated "I mean I was stuck in a car with you for two days and sped away from the cops and THEN got arrested! That makes us friends in my book." She added 

(I want to be with you )

"I mean if you want to be-" Lucia finished her statement 

(I want to be with you )

"Yeah sure, That'd be nice." Amelia smiled softly 

(I want to be with you)

They both smiled at each other and Lucia went back to listening to the song. 

Lucia started to horribly dance to the song but Amelia found it cute about how the girl was laughing and having fun.

(You shut my mouth, and buckle my knees )

That's when Lucia offered her hand "C'mon dance with me, Blight!" 

(My princess please, you know it's all I want to do  
So I'll get over my head and make my bed )

"I don't know you'll probably trip me over." Amelia said 

(Cause darling you're the one and fuck I want you)

"I solemnly swear that I won't push you over...on accident." Lucia said, offering her hand once again

(Cause darling, you're the one you know I want you)

"Okay fine," She said grabbing the girls hand "Wait...on accident?"

(You know you're the one)

Before she can even get her questioned answered Lucia pulled her in and started to dance like normal teenagers would.

(I want to be with you)

Through out the girls laughing and dancing reality finally hit the blight 

(I want to be with you)

On why she's been so weird around Lucia lately 

(I want to be with you)

Or why she was actually willing to open up to her 

(I want to be with you)

And why she went to Nocedas place besides anyone else's 

(I want to be with you)

She was falling for Luica, and falling really hard.

And apart of her was okay with that.

(And fuck I want you)  
________

The song ended and the crowd started clapping. 

Both of the girls left the stage and were now heading to the car before Lucia remembered something 

"Oh hey uh you meet me at the car I need to get something." She said, Amelia in a bit of a haze agreed and Lucia wandered off as Amelia went back to the rented car. 

Amelia sat in the car for a bit thinking about her realization 

'is this a bad thing?' She thought to herself but snapped back into reality once she saw Lucia approach the car 

Lucia opened the door "Heyo! So I got you this," She said passing a Churro towards the witch "you said earlier you liked them so I thought we should end the night with these." 

"Oh wow you remembered! Thanks." Amelia smiled at the fact she remembered such a tiny detail

"Also you're horrible tasting tv static." Lucia joked as she also passed a bottle of carbonated water.

Amelia gave her a snarky look "I will make you drink this again." 

"Please don't, the taste reminds me of when your foot falls asleep and all you feel is random pins." Lucia said with a shiver 

"You're so overdramatic." Amelia laughed

'No I don't think this is a bad thing.' She finished her thought from moments ago. 

The girl looked out the window as the car started to drive back to the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forest time babyyyy

Amelia didn’t get much sleep that night, life just hit her with a truck. How can she sleep after that? Either way she has never been the best at actually sleeping but still this had made it 100x harder. She felt very drained once the morning came and it was visibly noticeable to. She now wished she didn’t spend most of the night overthinking everything that happened prior. 

_ ‘Lucia actually wants to be my friend?’  _

_ ‘She danced with me. . .’ _

_ ‘I like her. . .OH MY GODS I LIKE LUCIA-’ _

Those were most of her thoughts, if she wasn’t overthinking she was using her phone, or using her phone and overthinking. It felt like she was at her highest but also lowest. She wanted to kiss Lucia but also bash her head into a wall for making her feel this way.

Of course Amelia has had other crushes before but not quite like this one. It felt like time slowed when she had that realization. Most of her old crushes were just people who made her heart beat fast and her face flush red, but with this one she actually opened up to her and when she opened up to Amelia---she actually listened. 

“Hey you okay?” Lucia tapped Amelia on the shoulder. Amelia was taken away from her thoughts “Hm?” was all she got out.

“I asked if you were okay. You look pretty tired.” Lucia said, with a hint of concern in her voice. 

“Oh yeah. . .yeah, I mean I am tired I didn’t get much sleep last night but um I’m fine,” Amelia said, letting out a yawn “Well fine enough to drive.” 

Lucia grew more concerned, not specifically for the driving part---well maybe a little bit for that---but more for the smaller girl's current state. She didn’t talk much and when she did it was interrupted by her yawning and the bottom of her eyes had very faded dark circles. 

“I’ll drive.” Lucia stated, “No seriously it's fine--also when did you drive? You’re always walking to work.” Amelia asked, “Like two years ago. . .?” Lucia questioned like she didn’t quite remember when she started, “But I can so I’m going to drive.” she smiled at the witch.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Amelia said, her face dusted red from the taller girl's smile.  _ ‘Oh it’s like my brain wants me to bash myself in a wall NOT ME BLUSHING AT HER SMILE?’  _ she shouted in her head. This felt very embarrassing to her like all her former crushes but just---worse? She just shook as much of the feeling as she could off and got ready for the day.

The two girls drove for about thirty minutes, Amelia half asleep through most of the drive. Lucia has noticed how weird, well not weird, well kind of weird but more different Amelia started to act around her. She’s a lot more calmer and gentle, of course she’d start coming for Lucia at any chance she got but she was more. . .nicer? It’s not that Lucia was against it; she actually liked this side of Amelia. As much as she enjoys fighting and teasing the girl, a part of her felt a bit happy that Amelia started to be more vulnerable around her. Another thing she noted was that she liked churros. It wasn’t really a huge important fact but it was a fact she’d chosen to remember.

“Where we going?” Amelia muttered half-asleep “Wait you’re awake?” Lucia turned to face Amelia “Yeah for like two minutes,” Amelia yawned. “I was appreciating the silence but then I got bored, now answer my question.” she finished looking out the window. 

Lucia shrugged 

“I don’t know I’m waiting to find something interesting and rad as fuck.” Lucia tapped a beat on the wheel “How long have we been driving?” Amelia asked

“Thirty. . .forty something minutes I think.” 

“So you’ve been driving for nearly a hour and haven’t found anything interesting?” Amelia half-joked, “I get a feeling you were just day-dreaming for most of the time.” 

“No I wasn’t--I mean kind of--yeah. . .yeah I was.” Lucia admitted tapping the wheel one last time. 

“Okay so since we have no idea where the fuck we’re going do you wanna get something to eat?” Amelia suggested “Yes please oh my god you just made me realize how hungry I am!” Lucia exclaimed. 

______________________________

They both discussed what they should do that day but they couldn’t make much up. After a while Lucia spoke up, “Okay brain break time, we should play a game.” Amelia looked at the girl in confusion “A game?” 

“Yeah! Okay so let me explain, this game has to go one for as long as it can,” Lucia said, her voice sounding very excited “basically throughout the day we can have a normal converstaion but once in a while we’ll throw random questions at each other until one of us one out of questions, you lose if you run out of questions.” she finished.

“What happens if one of us loses?” Amelia asked, “Hmm, let's figure out where we go today first.” Lucia said. They both agreed to do just that. 

“I’m just saying, Laura-Jean should’ve ended up with John Ambrose! Favorite color?” Amelia said finishing her breakfast “Green. Okay not gonna lie I only saw like beyond 40 something minutes of the second movie but I agree Peter was such an asshole. Favorite marvel movie?” Lucia said as she put the money on the table “Hmm. . .spider-man into the spider verse. Also EXACTLY THE ENDING STILL DISAPPOINTS ME! LIKE I KNOW THERE’S GONNA BE A THIRD MOVIE BUT SHE’LL PROBABLY JUST END UP WITH PETER AGAIN!” Amelia exclaimed dramatically “I don’t think that counts as a marvel movie also you’re so passionate about this movie holy shit!” Lucia joked.

“If it has the marvel lego on it, it counts. Okay I did not wait half a year for the new movie to come out and not have Luara-Jean end up with John! It don’t feel right, dude. Favorite icecream?” Amelia crossed her arms “Cookie dough. We should probably head out. Favorite place to go?” Lucia said getting up, Amelia following “Forest or anywhere forest like.” 

Lucia snapped her fingers “We should go to the forest!” She said “There’s those forest park things not too far from here!” Amelia thought for a moment then nodded, “Sure that sounds fun.” They both got in the car and drove off.

____________________

They parked on the dirt of the huge forest. The trees towered everything around them and they could hear the sound of a lake nearby. Lucia and Amelia got out of the car having a conversation about the marvel universe “Tony Stark would’ve definitely voted for Trump.” Amelia said closing the car door behind her.

Lucia shook her head in disagreement, “No way dude, my guy Tony Stark would never.” Amelia laughed, “He’s a greedy businessman with a huge business! Y’know who wouldn’t. . .Steve motherfuckin’ Rogers.” 

Lucia had a look of disagreement, “Isn’t he all like GOD BLESS AMERICA kind of dude? Gives me strong trumpie vibes.” They followed a trail through the forest “Yeah but he would vote for what's best for the people!” Amelia said. 

“Just say your team captain america and leave.” Lucia laughed, Amelia proceeded to turn around to face the girl “Just say you like capitalism and leave--AGH” Amelia fell over and landed on her back.

“Pft are you okay?!” Lucia said trying to hold in her laughter “I think I hurt my ankle but I’ll be fine.” She shifted to look at her ankle “Did we bring any bandaids?” She asked pointing towards her ankle which was currently bleeding “I don't know uh let's go to the car to check.” Lucia said 

“Yeah lets do that--” Amelia said attempting to get up but just thumbling back down “--I don’t think I can.” She said awkwardly “You go, I’ll just wait here.” She gave Lucia an awkward thumbs up.

“Yeahh no there’s probably a lot of creeps here so I’m just gonna carry you.” Lucia stated “What? No! Seriously it’s fine! I’m fine, I can just uh wait here.” Amelia said tapping her lap “Hahaa I’ve been talking for too long.” Amelia finished, going completely red throughout her whole ramble.

“Nope I’m not leaving you here.”

“Noceda-”

“Nope nope nope no protest.”

“Noceda I swear to-”

“And scoop!” Lucia picked up the girl “I am going to kill you once we are in the car.” Amelia said covering her face, “Try to throw punches at me when you’re stumbling over.” Lucia joked as she started to walk back to the car, “And for the record, I don’t particularly enjoy capitalism.” 

_____________________________

“We don’t have band- aids but we have this sock.” Lucia said as she swung around a sock “Is that my thigh-high sock?’’ Amelia asked,

“. . .”

“Yeah.” Lucia admitted 

“Y’know what that’ll work give me it.” Amelia said, Lucia passed the sock to Amelia who started to tie the sock around her ankle “You’re doing it wrong, stoopid.” Lucia said moving towards Amelia “It’ll fall off if you tie it like that.” Lucia grabbed the sock and started tying it again

“Have you ever aided yourself?” Lucia asked looking at Amelia who was currently blushing really badly “No I usually wait it out.” Amelia said looking away from Lucia. “This must be embarrassing for you then.” Lucia joked. 

“Being aided by someone who I constantly want to bash their head into a wall? That’s an understatement.” Amelia shot back. 

Lucia laughed, “That’s not so nice to say to your fianceee!” 

“Shut up.” 

__________________________

30 minutes had passed and they continued with the game they started earlier “Earliest childhood memory?” Lucia asked “Oh my god um I remember falling into a pool.” Amelia said “What about you?”

“Hitting a spider with a bat and my mom yelling at me for carrying the bat.” She said as she pointed at the bat in the back seat “Wait what was she saying?” Amelia asked “I don’t know pft I was four.” Lucia shrugged

“That..that bat is older than Luz, holy shit.” Amelia said “Mhm that bat and I are bonded for life.” Lucia joked “Oh is your ankle feeling any better?” 

“I mean I can move it without it constantly stinging.” Amelia said as she gestured towards her ankle.

“Do you think you can walk?” 

“Aw you care about me.” Amelia teased “Shut up before you can’t walk at all.” Lucia rolled her eyes with a smile. 

Amelia jumped out of the car just fine and walked towards Lucia's side of the car “Well, I can walk.” She said “Good because I want to go to the lake.” Lucia smiled as she hopped off the car and started to lead the way to the lake. 

___________________________

After a few hours of spending time on the lake the sun was starting to go down “Hey I noticed you haven’t asked a question, did you run out of questions to ask?” Lucia asked.

Amelia stood silent trying to think of a question “Oh! Favorite greek myth person thing?” Lucia thought for a moment “Orpheus, do you think someone can die of too much vitamin D?” Lucia said turning towards the setting sun “I mean that’s how Icarus died.” Amelia shrugged

“Who is Icarus?” Lucia turned towards Amelia “Didn’t you learn this in like 8th grade?” Amelia teased “I never paid attention in the greek section.” Lucia admitted “I’m not a nerd like you.” Lucia said “Hey! For that I’m not telling you about Icarus.” Amelia crossed her arms.

“Aw what? Pleaseeeee pleaseeeee pleasseeee.” Lucia said lightly hitting Amelia's arm.

“Okay fine whatever stop hitting my arm.” Amelia said slapping the girls hand away, all Lucia did was laugh. 

“Icarus was the son of the craftsman Daedalus. They were imprisoned and in a plan to escape Daedalus made wings with wax and feathers. He told Icarus to not fly too low or he’ll drown or fly too high because then he’ll burn.” Amelia looked at Lucia to see if she was listening, to her surprise she was actually paying attention, she continued, “When they took off Icarus decided he wanted to be as high as the sun and decided to fly higher than he should’ve. Even with his fathers pleading he did it anyway. Just like his dad told him, the wax of his wings started to melt and the feathers started to fall so as he burned he fell to the ocean and drowned.” Amelia finished. There was a moment of silence until Lucia snapped her finger.

“So he was an idiot?” Lucia said, Amelia laughed, “Pft no! I mean kind of---Okay how I see it is that he fell in love with the sun.” Lucia had a look of confusion “What?” 

“Who’s the god of the sun?” Amelia asked “Apollo?” Lucia answered 

“Mhm, I think Icarus fell in love with Apollo, kind of in a metaphoric way, like. He fell in love with some kind of idea of Apollo which caused his downfall.” Amelia finished. 

“That’s the most deepest shit I ever heard but I just think it took ‘The sun is a laser in the sky’ to a wholeass new level.” Lucia shrugged “Bye I’m done.” Amelia joked as she got up 

“Whaa nooo!” Lucia remained sitting down “wait!” Lucia shouted, Amelia turned around “hm?”

“Did you run out of questions?” Lucia asked 

“. . .”

“Yeah- like 10 minutes ago.” Amelia admitted “HAAH I WIN!” Lucia exclaimed “Okay okay like I said the loser, aka you--” 

“Shut up.”

“Just being honest, ahem like I was saying, the loser has to uhh jump in the lake.” Lucia finished with a smile 

“I’m not doing that.” Amelia said “You have to, tch you lost.” Lucia shrugged 

“No.”

“Mhm now jump in hip hip we don’t got all day.” Lucia said in a horrible british accent “No you’ll have to carry me inside i’m not--NO!” Amelia yelled “You told me I have to so.” Lucia said as she picked up the girl and dropped her into the lake “Challenge complete.” Lucia smiled 

“I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS ON GOD I SWEAR-’’ Amelia was interrupted 

“Shhh I’m taking in the sound of my victory.” Lucia said 

“. . .”

“Come here.”

“No.”

“No come here, Noceda.” 

Lucia started to back up “Nah” 

Amelia got out of the water and started chasing Lucia, Lucia proceeded to start laughing as she ran away from her “YOU LOST IT’S FAIR GAME!” She shouted, running towards the car. 

____________________

“You still mad?” Lucia asked, sitting on top of the car “Shut the fuck up.” Amelia said bluntly sitting down on the floor leaning on the car.

“That wasn’t a no. . .want takis?” Lucia asked “. . .actually yeah that’d be really nice.” Amelia said. 

Lucia opened her small backpack and tossed down a bag of takis “Thanks.” Amelia muttered.

After a few minutes of silence Lucia spoke up “How much of that greek mythology stuff do you know about?” She asked “A shit ton, I took a whole class on it in sophmore year.” Amelia said.

“Haha nerd.” Lucia said, shoving three takis into her mouth “. . .tell me about it.” 

“Didn’t you just call me a nerd?” Amelia laughed “Yes but you have peaked my interest.” Lucia admitted. She didn’t know why she wanted to know more; she just liked listening to Amelia talk. 

Amelia started telling a few greek stories but Lucia couldn’t focus properly.  _ ‘She’s really pretty’  _ she thought  _ ‘that isn't a weird thought? No but she’s like really pretty. . .why am I talking to myself in my head. . shut up-’  _ Lucia snapped out of her thoughts “You okay, Noceda? You seem kind of out of it?” Amelia asked “Oh yeah sorry.” Lucia said, deciding to hop off the roof of the car and sit down next to Amelia “Do you want to talk about something else?” Amelia asked “Do you?” Lucia turned to Amelia. Amelia shrugged. They sat in silence, it wasn’t awkward, it was just quiet.  __

Lucia went back to thinking, she knew maybe it was a possibility she liked Amelia in that way but she always hid it in the back of her thoughts. It’s not that she thought it was a bad thing liking her but she didn’t want to ruin what they had, especially now that they kind of moved on from the frenemies stage and started to become actual friends. But you can’t really stop that kind of feely stuff huh?

“Super weird question, have you ever uh had a girlfriend or boyfriend before?” Amelia asked, not facing Lucia. Lucia snapped out of her thoughts “Oh yeah uh no.” Lucia replied “Wait so you, Noceda the notorious flirt, has never had a relationship?” Amelia said in shock “Yeah no one can handle my radness.” Lucia joked “Yeah maybe it’s because you use ‘rad’ more then you should.” Amelia said “No but seriously I thought someone like you would have like I don’t know a few relationships.” Amelia shrugged 

“Never had time for it, since my mom was always working I was the one at home taking care of Luz, but I have kissed people before so-” Lucia said “What about you?” 

“Nah, I’m practically in a relationship with studying and pissing off my parents.” Amelia responded “Reasonable.” Lucia said, “Your hair is still wet by the way.”

“Hmm I wonder why?” Amelia said sarcastically “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lucia said acting innocent, Amelia pushed her “Asshole, my hair takes so long to dry.” She said getting up “Don’t get a colddd!” Lucia shouted, Amelia rolled her eyes, “We should probably go, it’s getting dark.”

“You scared of the dark?” Lucia joked getting into the car “No but I don’t really feel like getting eaten by a bear.” 

___________________________

They drove in silence, Amelia half-asleep and Lucia deep in thought. Once in a while Lucia would sneak a look at the witch. Lucia always wanted to keep the thought of liking Amelia in the back of her head but throughout this road trip it was starting to get harder little by little. She didn’t think that being stuck in a car with this stubborn girl would impact her in that type of way. 

“What you thinking about?” Amelia mumbled “Oh nothing. . .nothing.” Lucia said, clearing her throat “Clearly it’s not nothing.” Amelia said.

“So y’know how we’re gonna get married n stuff by like tomorrow?” She asked “Mhm.” Amelia responded “Who’s last name are we using? Because I am not gonna have Blight in my name.” Lucia said “I’m not gonna have Noceda in my name.” Amelia laughed

“Okay hear me out, what sounds more natural, Amelia Noceda or Lucia Blight?” Lucia said 

“. . .can’t we just keep our own last names? Is that a thing? Because they both sound awful.” Amelia said 

“. . .”

“Actually that's a smarter idea, you’re smart.” Lucia admitted “I already knew that but thanks, Lucia.” Amelia said and immediately froze “Oh my god you just said my name!” Lucia laughed “Am I not supposed to? Is that like a mutual rule or--” 

“No no! It’s fine, you just always call me ‘Noceda’ y’know?” Lucia said with a smile “Can I call you Amelia now?” 

“I mean. . .yeah. . .but don’t overuse it.” Amelia said. 

Lucia smiled “Aight bet, Amelia.”

“Yeah I already regret this.” Amelia said, covering her face with her hands, “You granted me the power.” Lucia laughed. Amelia just rolled her eyes and flipped the tall girl off.

Lucia knew, whatever she felt for Amelia, couldn’t be a thought in the back of her head anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy haha I didn't disappear for like four days pffttt you're crazyyy hahahagahah. Seriously I am so sorry a lot happened--
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Criticism is greatly appreciated thank you, darlings. <3 
> 
> Instagram: @Peck_0


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they mfs finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long! A lot was happening and I had horrible writer's block but hey here a nearly 5k long chapter!!
> 
> This is one of the last chapters of this fic (the epilogue will be posted today!)
> 
> Thanks to @h3lp_lol for helping me write this chapter! Without them, I don't think I would've been able to finish this.  
> Follow them on Instagram! They're very swag >:)  
> Instagram: @h3lp_lol
> 
> Like always, criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you darlings! <3

After agreeing that they’d be keeping their own last name and the unspoken oath of never using their first names have been broken, they now stood in the candy aisle of a small seven eleven. The two girls examined the candy aisle in 7-11, specifically looking for the ring pops. “I don’t know about you, but I think the people at that marriage place will think we are fucking with them,” Amelia said as she looked at the very few ring pop options. “I think they’ll get a good laugh out of it,” Lucia said, tossing a blue ring pop to Amelia. 

They walked towards the cashier, who was just scrolling through his phone. He looked to be around twenty-eight. 

“Where are you girls heading?” The cashier asked while checking out the two rings pop, “We’re getting married.” Lucia shrugged, expecting a huge reaction from the cashier. The cashier simply nodded “I did that at your age.” he said “Awe are you guys still together?” Amelia asked sweetly “No, we divorced a week later.” he said, now having a sorrowful look on his face “Her name was Elise.” He added, looking down at the counter. “Oh... hmm.” Lucia said as the two girls stood awkwardly looking at the man who looked like he was gonna burst into tears. 

Amelia and Lucia left before they can witness this poor man have a breakdown over his long lost love. 

“That was so awkward.” Lucia said, trying to contain her laughter “I regret asking him that.” Amelia stated. After a few moments of quietness, the two girls burst out laughing.  
“WHY DID HE SAY IT SO CALMLY?” Amelia questioned, dying of laughter.  
“I DON’T KNOW!” Lucia exclaimed between laughs.

After their fit of laughter calmed down, Amelia started the car and drove off.   
____________________________________________________

They continued driving, windows down, music blaring. They sang along to whatever song came on the radio. Lucia letting Amelia have her own special solo when Girl in red came on. 

“This is fun but my hair is still wet so I’m still mad at you.” The blight said putting on a faux pouty face despite munching on hot cheetos she stole from Lucia's backpack. 

“Then next time don’t lose the game, Amelia.” Lucia said smugly using, and in Amelia's term definitely overusing, the girl's name. “Oh don’t push it with the name, Lucia.” The blue-haired girl said, rolling her eyes.

“Also, there’s gonna be a next time?” Amelia smiled.

“Honey,” Lucia starts with sass “We’re getting married. There’s gonna be a lot of next times!” Despite it being a true statement, it couldn’t stop Amelia from flushing like a tomato.

“I suppose that is true, what are we gonna do after we get married? What do two gay fuckers do after getting married to piss off their little siblings?” The tomato faced girl pondered aloud. 

Lucia paused for a moment, “Uh, I'm not sure, like, people in love fuck but what the hell do people out of love do? Google it.”

“. . .Google has no results, um, I mean we can go straight home and shove it in our sister's faces?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot we have to tell them. Hah”

“Also, can we get McFlurries? I really want one so-” She looked at Lucia who put her foot upon the dashboard and was peering at her. 

“Ami, shouldn’t we tell them first? Maybe we buy them McFlurries as we tell them? Ugh, I don't know.” Both of them blushed at the nickname. 

“We need some kind of honeymoon thing,” Amelia pouted “Plus, you threw me into a lake so you still owe me,” Amelia said, wanting to not go back home, not because she wants to spend more time with Lucia, what do you mean?

They kept their banter up until they made it to the marriage place; Lucia agreed to go to McDonald's after they got the whole marriage thing over with. Definitely, because she was hungry anyway and not because of her stupid crush that got worse anytime ‘Ami’ did anything.

‘Where did that nickname even come from anyway? I’m surprised I wasn’t yelled at for it.’ Lucia thought before getting pulled from her thoughts.

“Y’know... ever since I was little I always thought marriage was an economic proposition,” Amelia said, looking at the marriage place from the parking lot. “Like, Amy March?” Lucia asked “Yes, like Amy March. I don't know why everyone gave her so much shit.” Amelia said, tossing one of the backpacks filled with clothes to Lucia, “Maybe because she was annoying.” Lucia smirked, catching the backpack. 

Amelia gave Lucia a glare before going back to get her own stuff “She wasn’t annoying; she just felt left out.” Amelia rolled her eyes, walking towards the building.

“Whatever you say, princess.” Lucia said, following Amelia.

The girls entered the building, it was pretty silent and the entrance looked like a school office but just less kid-friendly.   
“So what now?” Lucia whispered   
“I don’t know .. why are we whispering?” Amelia whispered back   
“Because I don’t want to look like an idiot,” Lucia whispered again  
“What?” Amelia turned her head towards Lucia  
“I’ve never been married before! What do I say? Yes, ma’am one marriage, please! Like huh?” Lucia said. Amelia just let out ‘hm’ in response.

After standing there awkwardly, Amelia decided to take the risk of embarrassment.  
She walked towards the lady at the front desk. The lady looked up from her computer “Hello Miss, how may I help you?” She asked, Amelia spoke up “Hi um my friend and I are here to um,” Amelia turned to Lucia who gave her a thumbs up “Uh get married.” Amity said, lingering a bit on her words.   
“Of course! What are your guy’s first and last names?” The lady asked   
“Amelia Blight and Lucia Noceda.” Amelia said  
“Alrighty then! You girls should be registered now. It may take a bit but someone will call your names and get the whole deal done.” The lady smiled, she passed Amelia a few papers “Fill these out and give them back to me when you’re done.” she explained. Amelia nodded with a quiet ‘thank you’ and walked back to Lucia.

“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” Amelia said, “Now to the restroom.” Amelia grabbed Lucia’s hand and dragged her to the four-stall restroom.

_____________________________________________________

“I thought getting married would be harder,” Lucia said, she sat on the sink counter as she filled out the papers “Right? I thought they’d like. . .investigate you.” Amity said, still changing in one of the stalls.   
“Like the police?” Lucia laughed “Don’t make fun of me, Noceda.” Amelia said sarcastically.  
“I’m not.” Lucia smiled.

A few more minutes of silence passed. “Alright it’s all filled out,” Lucia said, “now hurry up before I decide to divorce you before. . .we’re. . .married.” Lucia turned to the stall door opening. Amelia stood there with a black leather jacket and a white spaghetti sleeved-dress with a lace pattern on the collar. The end of the dress was slightly torn up and she wore high top mary janes.  
“Hey.” Was all Lucia can say  
“Hi,” Amelia responded. Lucia looked at Amelia “What?” Amity said, pulling Lucia out of her thoughts “does it look bad?” Amelia asked as she stared down at her outfit.

A few more minutes of silence passed. “Alright it’s all filled out,” Lucia said, “now hurry up before I decide to divorce you before. . .we’re. . .married.” Lucia turned to the stall door opening. Amelia stood there with a black leather jacket and a white spaghetti sleeved-dress with a lace pattern on the collar. The end of the dress was slightly torn up and she wore high top mary janes.  
“Hey.” Was all Lucia can say  
“Hi,” Amelia responded. Lucia looked at Amelia “What?” Amity said, pulling Lucia out of her thoughts “does it look bad?” Amelia asked as she stared down at her outfit.

“No! No um no!” Lucia said, “You look great um. . .you look very pretty.” Lucia said, her face going a bit red.   
Amelia’s face also flushed a bit “Oh uh thanks, you too. Kind of baggy but cute.” Amelia said. Lucia looked down at her outfit. She wore a black suit with a silver button-up and black dress shoes, Lucia smiled “Thanks I stole it from Walmart for last year's homecoming.” Amelia laughed and turned to the mirror to fix her hair “I stole this dress from my mom’s closet so I can’t say shit.” Amelia said.

After a few moments of silence, a thought popped into Lucia's head “Also, like, don’t people who are getting married, like, I don’t know, kiss when the person tells them to?” Lucia said that extremely fast, partially hoping Amelia didn’t hear her, partially hoping that she agreed to kiss her. 

Amelia went red at the question, her heart getting caught in her throat. “Um. . yeah uh people usually do. . . kiss. . . are we-” Amelia pointed her fingers towards the both of them “are we gonna uh do that?” Amelia asked hesitantly.

“I don’t mind kissing if you don’t,” Amelia said looking into Lucia’s eyes despite her gaze trying to be averted. 

“Then I guess we’re gonna kiss tonight, huh?” 

Or we can kiss now! Amelia thoughts yelled

“Yeah, I guess we are.” 

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Lucia cleared her throat, her face burning at this point, “Um I’m gonna go. . .go to the waiting room or something.” 

“Oh uh yeah! I’ll uh I’ll see you there.” Amelia said, shaking her head to get herself out of the trance she was just in. 

Realization finally hit Amelia when Lucia walked out of the restroom “Holy shit we’re getting married.” Amelia muttered under her breath “HOLY SHIT WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Amelia exclaimed. An old woman walked in as she shouted and stared at her like she was crazy.

“Sorry. . .premarriage nerves um” Amelia smiled awkwardly as she scrambled out of the restroom.  
_________________________________________________________

Amelia and Lucia sat in the quiet waiting room scrolling through their phones 

“I’m starting to get nervous.” The green-haired girl said placing her phone down, shaking her free hand.  
“Me too, but this is all just to shove it in our bitchy sister's faces, right?” Lucia asked, definitely not having the crush in the back of her mind and how they’re gonna be stuck together forever after this. 

“You were the one who fucking suggested this, your not allowed to be nervous!” Amelia raised her voice while saying that, worry covering her face. 

“I can be nervous about whatever I want!” They were back at their arguing again, not sure who was even in the right. 

“Jesus sometimes I forget I’m marrying you,” Amity said, “like are we gonna stay married till we die or get a divorce? And we both know we are not going to put effort into getting divorced! When would we even? When Amity and Luz are like adults? Holy shit, are we dumb?” Amelia went on a mini tangent into her spiral of worry.

“Yo, Ami, calm down.” Lucia said, grabbing Amelia's hand to stop it from shaking “We aren’t dumb. This is like the smartest thing we’ve ever done.” Lucia said, Amelia turned to face Lucia, “Plus, when we're married we can do whatever we want. Also, like, tax benefits or whatever. I don’t know money stuff but supposedly-” The taller girl shrugged 

“Thanks, Lucia. Your right, we are smart. This is like the smartest thing we have ever done.” She smiled, not for the first time tonight as they both enjoyed each other's company. 

“I’m right at least 35 percent of the time Blight, don’t you dare doubt me” The brunette joked.

“For that, I’m not giving you any of my money.” Amelia said.

“Wait what! C’mon!” Lucia faked whined, leaning back on her seat like a child. Amelia couldn’t help but giggle at the dumb gesture

“Uh is Lucia Noceda and Amelia Blight here? We have a slot for you guys if you’ll just come through here” The man pointed towards a hallway with a simple white door at the end. “Just go through the door and you can get married congratulations.” 

“Alright, let's go get married Mrs.Blight,” Amelia said with a smirk. 

“I thought we agreed on keeping our own last names, was that not what we did? It feels weird to be called that.” Lucia asked, slightly confused. 

“Yeah but it doesn’t hurt to tease you, plus you're cute when you're confused” She booped Lucia’s nose, strutting down the hallway. 

“I can’t believe I'm marrying you Mrs. Noceda.” Lucia said after being stunned in place for a few seconds. “Is this how it's gonna be forever-?” She pondered aloud before running after her soon-to-be wife.   
______________________________________________________________

‘Oh wow we are actually getting married hahaa’ Amelia's thoughts ran through her head at rapid speeds. She turned to Lucia, who looked completely calm. 

She wasn’t, at all. Actually, she wasn’t having any thoughts, it was more internal screaming and gay panic. 

Both of them were gay panicking on the inside though they would never let the other know. They walked into a mini room with a few chairs to each side and a person at the front, probably the pastor. The room, despite being small and kinda ugly, was charming. 

They walked up to the front, hand in hand, ready to get married. 

“Alright, ladies you ready? After this, you have some more papers to sign for this to all be legal but this will be quick enough. Just go ahead and hold hands and look in each other's eyes or really whatever you want to do, doesn’t change anything for me” The girls stood as the woman, probably named Elise as that's what the name tag said, told them to. 

“Do you have vows prepared or should we just jump in?” 

“I’m not sure about my soon-to-be wife here, but I certainly do,” Lucia stated smugly. “Okay, so I’m excited to get married to you so I can inherit your money when you die” The Latina had a lopsided smile plastered on her face enjoying the moment. 

“You’re not getting any of my money, can’t wait to deal with your dumbass trying to steal my money before I decide to finally kill you,” Amelia replied harshly. 

“Don’t you mean kiss me?” Lucia said with a smirk.

Elise butted in before they could argue any more, “Do you, Lucia Noceda, take Amelia Blight to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Lucia hesitated for a moment before answering “I do.” 

“And do you, Amelia Blight, take Lucia Noceda as your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I don’t see why not” Amelia replied smugly. 

“You may now kiss the bride” Elise stated happily. 

The blue-haired girl blushed at the thought, Lucia leaned to whisper in the other's ear, “No kiss, huh? Fine, I’ll just do this.” She said sweetly before kissing her cheek. 

“We're just doing this to piss off our kid sisters, and I guess she doesn't actually want me to kiss her. Her loss really. But I'm not gonna push it.” Lucia said towards Elise. 

“I did something like that when I was 19, it didn’t last. We got divorced a week later.” Elise had a sad distant look on her face.

Lucia looked at Elise than at Amelia, who was currently burning red. 

“Well, my job here is done.” Elise stated with a smile “Congrats to you two, have a nice day.” Elise walked out of the small room. Once Elise left that’s when it clicked in Lucia’s brain.

“OHHH!” Lucia nudged Amelia, Amelia snapped out of her small trance “Huh? What?” She faced Lucia   
“The cashier and Elise were married!” Lucia exclaimed, “Oh uh...wow?” Amelia said confused “They’re still in love!” Lucia said, a bit dramatically.

Amelia now wore a very confused face “Okayy?” she said. She noticed the look on Lucia's face, no. That look. That look she gets when she thinks of some dumb scheme.

“Oh no! Whatever you’re thinking stop thinking it right-”

“We have to get them back together.”

“GODDAMMIT!” Amelia raised her voice and arms dramatically.

“C’mon Ami! They’re clearly still in love! We have to do something about it.” Lucia said, pleading with Amelia. Amelia crossed her arms, she looked at Lucia who had a desperate look on her face. She let out a groan “You really are Luz’s sister, fine but you owe me a box of nuggets now too.”   
“Fuck yeah! Deal.” Lucia excitedly said, kissing Amelia on the cheek again, and rushed out of the room making the poor girl go red again “STOP DOING THAT!” Amelia shouted, following Lucia “We’re married, gotta get used to it!” Lucia shouted back with a smile, finding any way to get closer with Amelia.

After a bit of searching, they found Elise eating lunch in the parking lot.   
“You!” Lucia shouted from across the parking lot. Elise turned to face the eight-teen year old. Elise pointed at herself. Lucia nodded and ran towards Elise.   
“Okay I know this sounds batshit fucking crazy but we met your ex.” Lucia said, “Excuse me?” Elise said, with a baffled expression.   
“Yeah, he literally works at the seven-eleven like thirty minutes from here.” Amelia shrugged. Elise looked at both of the girls with a shocked and very confused face “I don’t see your point.” She said, slowly taking another bite from her PPnJ.

“You still love him!” Lucia exclaimed  
Elise spat out her sandwich “PARDON?” She coughed out “Look, I know what I’m talking about...kind of. But I’ve read enough of my sister's fics to know that you still fucking love him!” Lucia said   
“Pft you read your sister's fics?” Amelia teased  
“Besides the point!” Lucia says “You still love him and he still loves you!” She pointed at Elise “What she’s basically trying to say is that we can help you get back with him.” Amelia explained. Elise let out a sigh “I bet you two girls are nice but I can’t see a future where we work out.” She puts her food back into her small lunch box “But thank you, really.” Elise starts to walk away.

Amelia turns to say some snarky remark but stops herself once she sees the sad defeated look on Lucia.   
‘Don’t do it, Amelia.’ She thought to herself   
‘But she looks so sad.’ her own mind protested   
‘You just wanna do this because you like her’   
‘SHE’S SAD! I’M GONNA DO IT!’ 

Amelia randomly chased after Elise “Hey! Whatever your name is!” Amelia shouted, Elise, turned to face Amelia “Have you considered that you haven’t seen a future with him because you never tried to have one with him?” Amelia asked 

“Look I have no idea what happened between you two, it could’ve been your over-demanding asshole parents or something-” 

“Actually yeah that’s what happened.”

“Well fuck them. If you find a man that’s worth a fucking damn then I don’t see why you’d stop yourself from reconnecting with him again.” Amelia said, crossing her arms. 

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” Elise asked  
“Well fuck boys ain’t shit, you walk away. But trust me when I say you’ll regret this for the rest of your life if you don’t at least have one convo with that guy.” Amelia said   
“So what do you say? Gonna be a lonely loser who never tried or possibly be a lonely loser who tried?” Amelia shrugged,   
Amelia turned to Lucia who had a bit of a baffled face but turned into a smile. Something about that made Amelia get a bit of a smile too.

The next thing they knew, they were driving to a small seven-eleven with a lowkey freaked out twenty-eight year old.   
“This is a horrible idea, I look awful right now, oh my god what am I doing this?” Elise was having a mental breakdown.   
“Chill, trust me you look great right now. Bad as hell. Bad bitch energy” Amelia said, digging through her bag. She grabbed some lip gloss and mascara and jumped into the backseat with Elise. As much as she hated the thought of Lucia driving, she really wanted to help Elise. “And even if you didn’t have bad bitch energy, which you do, he still loves you.” She reassured Elise. She opened the lip gloss “Look at me, you may look hot as fuck right now but this will make you look hotter.” Amelia said 

“You literally never put on that lipgloss, Ami.” Lucia points out   
“Because I’m so hot I don’t even need it,” Amelia says sarcastically, putting the lipgloss on Elise. Lucia laughs “What do you want me to put it on?” Amelia questions “I don’t see why not you’d probably look pretty.” Lucia shrugs,  
Amelia goes red at the statement “Ahem anyways, look up.” The blue-haired girl said, turning back to Elise. She put mascara on Elise “So how long have you guys been together?” She asks, making both of the girls freeze.

“We aren’t uh-” Amelia spoke up  
“Yeah we aren’t together or anything-” Lucia added  
“We’re just friends-”  
“Yeah um, friends.”

“Oh sorry! I just thought-” Elise cleared her throat “No it’s fine it’s whatever.” Amelia says, her face burning.   
“We should be done with your look, Wifey check it out! I’m like Aphrodite!” Amelia exclaimed turning  
“You literally just put lip gloss and mascara on her.” Lucia teased   
“Yeah, but doesn’t she look great?” Amelia said with a smile. 

They finally got to the seven-eleven, the cashier was sitting on the hood of the car eating. “There he is, do what we practice.” Amelia said “We didn’t practice anything.” Elise said, confused “Exactly so like just be you or something.” She shrugged.

Elise hesitantly nodded and got out of the car. Lucia and Amelia watched as Elise walked towards the cashier.

“William!” Elise shouted 

“Huh, so his name is William.” Amelia said, “Hah my eighth-grade theater teacher was named William.” Lucia said.

“Elise?” The cashier, or William, turned around to face Elise. 

Elise turned to the two girls, Lucia gave her a thumbs up for encouragement.   
Elise took a deep breath, “I...I’ve loved you ever since the day I met you. The day we left each other was the worst day of my life.” 

William got up from his car and started to walk towards Elise 

“Oh shit, somethin' bout to go down.” Lucia whispered, “Shut the fuck up before I deck you.” Amelia whispered back, they continued to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

“Elise, there isn’t a day that goes by where you don’t cross my mind.” William started “Anybody would have come into my life but I still would choose you.” 

“This is like those TeleNovelas my mom always watches...but with white people,” Lucia said   
“This is a Wattpad story happening here, Jesus Christ,” Amelia added. 

“I don’t care what my parents say, you’re all I want.” Elise said, grabbing Williams's hand “so...what do you say?” 

“If he doesn’t say yes I’ll be so mad because I used a lot of my lip gloss for her,” Amelia stated as a moment of silence passed by. 

You know those moments in those dumb movies where there's just pure silence and dramatic music playing in the background? Yeah, that’s what this moment felt like. You can cut the tension with a chainsaw if you want to. 

The tension finally broke when William grabbed Elise by the waist and kissed her  
“Yo”  
“Yo”  
“YO”  
“YOOOOOOOOO!!” Both of the girls screamed, “GET THAT DIC- GET YOUR MANZ!!” Lucia shouted. They cheered for the two strangers. 

Lucia turned to Amelia who was still cheering and laughing at the couple, Lucia’s stomach went on full butterfly mode when she looked at Amelia laugh. She has always seen or heard Amelia laugh, multiple times, when she sees a dumb video, when Lucia trips over her feet, or when she wins some kind of fight, but in Lucias mind this felt different, more genuine. 

Lucia cleared her throat “Sooo uh I think I owe you McDonald's.”   
“Fuck yeah you do, lets go I’m hungry!” Amelia said.

After saying their goodbyes the Elise and William the two girls got in the car and made their way to Mcdonalds.  
__________________________________________________________

“Do you think that’ll be us in 10 years?” Lucia asked as she took a bit out of her burger.   
They both sat on the hood of their rented car in an empty parking lot of Mcdonalds. The sun was now going down and the street lights started to turn on.

“What do you mean by that?” Amelia said, eating her mcflurry. She also made Lucia buy her fries and chicken nuggets due to Lucia dragging her on that small side quest, even though she had fun, she’d never let Lucia know that.

“Like Elise and William?” Lucia turned to Amelia   
“Underpaid middle-aged adults?” Amelia asked  
“No stoopid! I mean like...I don’t know..uh inloveandstuff.” Lucia said the last part quickly, hoping Amelia didn’t hear.  
“What?” Amelia looked up at Lucia  
“NOtHiNg hAHAA-” Lucia laughed awkwardly. Amelia raised an eyebrow but didn’t question any further “Okay weirdo.” 

After they finished their food they laid on the hood of the car listening to music and stargazing.   
“So we’re going home tomorrow,” Amelia said   
“Yup,” Lucia said  
“Married,” Amelia spoke up again  
“Indeed.” Lucia shrugged, “Our parents are gonna kill us.” Amelia said “Oh yeah most definitely.” Lucia laughed, she gave Amelia a smile which Amelia returned “To pissing off our sisters?” Amelia raised her hand for a high five “To pissing off our sisters.” Lucia gave Amelia a high five. 

Amelia and Lucia spent an hour or so talking about dumb stuff and laughing. It was a peaceful moment between the two and they enjoyed it.

“So what now?” Amelia spoke up, she knew that they’re going home but she really didn’t want this to end. “Huh? Oh, I guess we’ll go back to our normal lives but y’know married.” Lucia shrugged.

Amelia slightly frowned in that response, how can things go back to normal when her feelings are going crazy for Lucia? Will she ever be able to confess to her? 

“You okay?” Lucia nudged Amelia causing Amelia to snap out of her thoughts “Oh, uh, yeah sorry.” Amelia said quietly. 

“That’s a lie, you get all quiet when you’re hiding something,” Lucia stated. “ You know you can tell me anything, right?” She said, wholeheartedly. “We might have gotten married to make our sisters mad but you're still stuck with me for life. Like I'm not gonna force you to talk but still-” 

A weird pang went through Amelia's heart, that's the problem, they only did it to make their stupid sisters mad and that didn’t feel like enough for her. 

Amelia didn’t get to reply as music came on the radio. The song being Undercover Martyn. Lucia slid off the car and held her hand out, “Dance with me?” Lucia turned up the music as loud as it could go before sliding down the car,  
“Didn’t we dance already?” Amelia said “Yes, but we weren’t married. It’s different now.” Lucia smiled, still holding out her hand. Amelia smiled and grabbed the girls hand.

“Promise not to trip me?” Lucia asked jokingly.   
“No,” Amelia said with a short smile, one that somehow still sent butterflies to the other's stomach. 

They danced through the song, jumping around and enjoying the music, singing along at their favorite parts. Deep inside they both knew that they wouldn't hate this being their normal for the rest of their lives. 

Affection by BETWEEN FRIENDS came on and they went from jumping around to a more slow dance thing blushing lighting up their faces. Even though they couldn’t see the others' faces.

You're taking what you want right from me wrapped up in so much life

“Y’know I thought being stuck in a car with you would be a nightmare,” Amelia said

It's just the way you hold me You're picking miscellaneously wrapped up in all the choices you're not giving to me 

“Oh really? I thought I’d jump out of the car at any moment.” Lucia said  
“I would’ve thrown you out of the car myself!” Amelia exclaimed, making both of the girls laugh.

I'm laying on the floor We're drinking 'cause we're bored 

They finished laughing   
“No but seriously, you’re not that bad to be around. I mean you’re an overly sarcastic asshole who thinks they’re the reincarnate of John Mulaney but at least I don’t feel like beating you up every hour.” Amelia said, looking at their intertwined hands.

Oh, I'm looking for affection in all the wrong places and we'll keep falling on each other to fill the empty spaces

Lucia laughed a bit “What do you mean? I’m a comedian.” She said as she spun Amelia around, Amelia was a bit surprised and stumbled over her feet a bit but recovered and went back to a normal pace.  
“But also, you’re not that bad either, despite you already setting my jackets on fire I can bare being around you,” Lucia said, making both the girls smile.

Just a little bit of affection, a little bit  
Lucia and Amelia now danced silently as the bridge played.

Just a little bit of affection, a little bit

It felt kind of euphoric for the two girls. Even if after this they might just stay friends, it felt like that didn’t matter. 

Just a little bit, just a little bit of it, oh

They just enjoyed the moment. Lucia looked at Amelia and it felt like the whole world stopped, just for a moment. Amelia looked back up at Amelia “What?” She said, quietly “Nothing I just--” Lucia thought for a moment ‘should I really ask?’ she stayed silent for a moment and gained the courage to ask Amelia.

As the last verse was sung from the radio, they looked into each other's eyes. they stood there just staring into each other's eyes that they loved so much, even if they’ve only enjoyed seeing them for the past few days. As the last line played they simultaneously knew; 

“Can I- um, kiss you?” Lucia asked, somehow maintaining eye contact despite her impulsive question that in her mind could go wrong in a million ways and right in one. 

Amelia breathed out “Thank fuck”, put her arms around the neck of the other, successfully pulling her down, and kissed her. It was sweet but definitely not short. They smiled into the kisses,

When the kiss ended they just stood there in silence until smiles like complete idiot “Oh wow.”  
“Don’t push it, Noceda.” Amelia smiled at the girl's reaction.   
Glad they were thinking the same thing before the quick impending doom of the situation hit them, getting married somehow being a very smart but just as dumb decision. 

Amelia looked down and took a deep breath, “Okay, rapid-fire truth time. I totally have a crush on you and I may have known it for a few days but I didn't want to tell you because I didn’t want to make everything awkward but now you asked to kiss me NOT for the wedding and I just really hope that i’m not fucking everything up here by telling you! Especially cause we just got married” Amelia said quickly and worriedly, not even giving Lucia a chance to speak and calm her down. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Lucia interrupted “What?” Amelia finally looked up at Lucia  
“Sorry I just--” Lucia stumbled on her words, Amelia smiled and pulled down the taller girl to kiss her again. ‘Maybe this didn’t mess anything up’ Amelia thought. 

“Shit that was a horrible confession.” Amelia laughed as she pulled away “I probably messed it up because we’re now uh married.”   
Lucia laughed as Amelia made a confused face at the reaction   
Lucia looked at the confused girl “Calm down, you didn’t mess up anything. I’m actually happy you confessed now.”   
“What?” Amelia was more confused   
“Let's uh, let’s just like, take this as it comes. We can do the dating thing or whatever while married and shit because I know like you too. I mean I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t. So you didn’t fuck up anything, yay you!” Lucia said 

The wives enjoyed the joke that was cracked. “So what do you say?” Lucia said, “Yeah sure, let's do that, it’ll be nice.” Amelia smiled which made Lucia smile “Hell yeah! But I’m allowed to call you dumb pet names.” 

Amelia rolled her eyes “Fine, I can deal with those terms. Are you ready to go home and shove these in our sisters faces?” She wiggled her ring finger that held the wedding ring pop.

“Yes, let’s go home.” Lucia agreed.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back home to surprise their sisters

They stood on the doorstep to a small home, Lucia's home. Lucia knocked on the door a few times.  
“Ready?” Lucia asked   
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Amelia said. 

There was a bit of silence, Lucia noticed an eye look through the pep-hole and immediately heard yelling.  
“AMITY THEY’RE BACK!!” Lucia recognized the voice as Luz   
“WAIT REALLY?” Another voice yelled, that voice belonging to Amity. They heard a few footsteps and the door slammed open. 

The two fourteen-year olds started yelling   
“WHERE DID YOU GO?”  
“ARE YOU OKAY?”  
“WHY DO YOU GUYS LOOK SO HAPPY?”   
Lucia and Amelia tried to contain their laughter as they lifted their hands to reveal the rings of the already eaten ring pops. Amity and Luz looked at them in confusion.

“We got married, losers.” Lucia shrugged, they stood there in silence until Amity yelled “WHAT?” Amity ran up to Amelia and looked at her hand, Amelia showed her plastic ring off like it was a real ring “Get fucked lol.” Amelia said, Amity gave Amelia a confused look “What the fu-”

“Haha check it out.” Lucia said as she showed off her ring to Luz “What’s wrong with you?” Luz said, “Mhmm” was all Lucia got out as she looked at her little sister's sheer confusion and disappointment.   
“Hey, but I got you something,” Lucia said, grabbing her backpack and pulling a Jar of dirt out. Lucia handed it to Luz.   
Luz gasped and grabbed the Jar of dirt and ran excitedly to Amity to show it to her. 

Lucia walked to Amelia “That should keep them distracted for a bit.” Lucia said as they both turned to look at Amity and Luz, Luz ran around yelling “I’VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!” repeatedly as Amity just watched. 

Lucia and Amelia laughed at Luz’s action.   
After Luz had calmed down about her new jar of dirt, Amelia and Amity got ready to leave.   
“See you at school!” Luz said as she brought Amity into a hug making the poor girl blush, Luz being none the wiser of Amity's reaction.

“Hey so uh I was thinking we should go um get some ice cream sometime, maybe Saturday.” Lucia said, kicking the dirt.  
“Make it Friday, I have a shift on Saturday.” Amelia smiled, wanting to laugh at the taller girl’s awkwardness “Oh okay! Then it's a date.” Lucia beamed. 

Amelia walked towards the car “I guess it is, see you around Lucia.” Amelia made a peace sign as she got into the car with Amity. “See you around.” Lucia said, waving goodbye. Amelia drove off and Lucia stood there in complete happiness and shock until Luz walked up to her.  
“So you and Amelia, huh?” Luz teased   
“Get inside before I smash that jar over your head,” Lucia said, bluntly.

The end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished it! WOOOWWW I ACTUALLY DID IT! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> But seriously, thank you to everyone who supported me and stuff, I loved reading all your comments. It's what made me keep writing. 
> 
> I'm gonna write so many more lumity fics and I hope you guys stick around for it. 
> 
> I'm currently working on a new fic "Amity in wonderland" it currently has 2 chapters and I'll work and it more now that I have more free time.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, you made my dumb little writer's heart very happy, darlings. <3


End file.
